Golden Raindrops
by AzureShadowMoon
Summary: The greener grass is to die for. SI. One-shot.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto

**For GaleSynch. A SI just for you and all those other reviews. You would not believe how long this took and the heavy editing it went under. Enjoy.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Snippets from the afterlife and ever after of a Dark one.**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Death._

"Ne, Imouto, what's reincarnation?"

"You die. You're reborn."

"That's it? Isn't there something more to it than that?"

"…yeah. But I'm not even sure myself."

"Huh. When I die, I hope I'm reincarnated. I want to live in a peaceful place, with a mom and a dad, and you'd be there too! We'd be one big happy family."

"…"

"What's with the frown?"

"Nothing."

.

.

.

.

.

Oniisan and I weren't special.

"Run faster!"

We were just cockroaches. They'd stomp on us. They'd kill _children _just because we were _in the way._ They were at war, we were the common fodder. There were thousands more. What was killing two little orphans?

I wasn't a ninja. Oniisan couldn't punch to save his life.

"Imouto!"

I tripped.

It was cold and wet and miserable and _runtheirrightbehindyou-_

A hand grabbed mine in the haze of confusion and dragged me away. We barely escaped the sharp blades of the kunai. The flash of orange hair, the same as mine, gave such intense relief. My brother was here. I had to keep my head.

We were moving targets. A game. Sick twisted way of passing time. They'd chase us, they'd _toy _with us and so, so, so many times we've nearly died.

"Stay with me!" Oniisan hissed- his hand tight around mine. He was going into hysterics, "I saw a safe place over that hill."

Stupid Onii-san.

Nothing's safe in Amegakure.

We hid in an overlook. It was such a plainly obvious spot, just shy of the endless rain and the unforgiving mist. We couldn't see them. Oniisan breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened.

I wasn't stupid. They were still there.

A _whoosh-clang- _and a kunai with a white tag was embedded in the rock next to us. Oniisan was confused. I tackled him to the ground.

Everything exploded.

.

.

.

.

.

"For once I'm glad it's raining."

Stupid irony.

"How are you holding up?" He frowned at me, those beautiful blue eyes staring with such a deep concern, "that one on your forehead isn't healing up like I thought it would."

I winced and gripped the pouch against my head tighter. The icy cold water did little against the stinging. Oniisan scowled, his fists tightening as he glared out into the rain.

"I hate this country."

I do too.

"I hate running around and hiding every day."

I do too.

"I…want to change that."

I do too.

"Imouto," He turned to me, "do you want to help me?"

Sometimes I wonder why he even bothered to ask.

.

.

.

.

.

She stared timidly at us.

"Hello." She said, casting her gaze elsewhere. There wasn't much to see but rocks.

Oniisan did that nasty habit of placing me halfway behind him, "Hey."

I inclined my head.

She was pretty. The blue hair, those silver eyes, and the rose. She didn't _look _like an orphan, but a rich princess. The rain seemed like her natural habitat. I half wondered how her hair was able to stay so straight in this weather while mine tended to stick up oddly, almost as bad as Oniisan's.

"Are you alone too?" She asked.

Oniisan didn't respond for a moment before nodding, "Ah."

"My names Konan."

She didn't give us a last name.

_Maybe-she's just-maybe-like us-_

"Yahiko." My brother managed a weak smile, "And this is my Imouto, Yamiko."

I mirrored his smile.

She joined us. It wasn't out of the goodness of our hearts. We barely had food. We barely survive daily with just the two of us. We let it happen because, as Oniisan put it clearly, 'We have to stick together in times like these'.

It was like gaining another older sibling. Konon treated me similarly like Oniisan, like a younger sister. Protected and watched over. They cared and they held themselves strong against the world, their only reason being 'because who else would look out for Imouto'.

If only they knew their Imouto was older than them…

.

.

.

.

.

_Weeks, then months, and a year-_

"When will this war end?"

Konan-nee stared. I ducked my head. The rain drowned out the silence. Oniisan was at his breaking point. He paced back and forth, muttering and stopping to say something to us only to continue his tirade without waiting for an answer.

Konan-nee was bandaging a new cut on my wrist.

Oniisan paused, scowled, and then threw his head up into the air with an outraged cry before stomping out into the weather. I frowned. I knew he wouldn't go far, but if he catches cold again…

Konan-nee paused to watch him go, slowly turning her head back down to my newest injury. She was contemplating something. That _look _set me on edge.

I patted her shoulder, awkwardly, with my free hand.

"It's alright," I smiled, "I'm sure the sun will come out soon."

She offered a half smile.

Her gaze was distracted to something on my neck, a flash of _something _sending a chill down my spine, "You have so many…"

My hand covered the scar there. "It's alright."

It wasn't.

Nothings alright when you've bleed out more times than you can count and you're barely ten years old. Nothing's alright when you've been in more than fifty explosions. Nothings alright when you've been literally backstabbed. Nothing's alright when they use wire to swing you like rag dolls. Nothing's alright when those _terrifying _puppets cage you and you are at their mercy-

That _wasn't _alright.

_But here, it's considered a blessing._

.

.

.

.

.

"She's been gone for too long."

I watched him pace. He's been doing that a lot recently. Perhaps a new habit.

"She's fine. She just went on a walk."

He paused, considered, "It's been half an hour."

"She's fine."

It was amusing watching him fret over it. We were staying in a relatively safe area, as far as attacks go. It wasn't _too _noticeable but that was only because the cliff face protected us from any wandering eyes. Plus, the mist from the chasm was so thick it even managed to obstruct chakra somewhat. Even Konan-nee wasn't stupid.

I could read Oniisan. Every day that would pass by, the subtle signs would be so obvious to not only me, but to her as well. The way he locked eyes with her. The way they smiled towards one another. The way they _blushed-_

It was obvious.

They liked each other.

But I kept my mouth shut, not commenting on a single bit of Oniisan's worry once Konan-nee returned.

_But she didn't return alone._

He looked so sad. His dog was so skinny. He collapsed as soon as we ushered him into our little hovel. It took two days to get him back to health, where his dog sat loyally by his side. We watched and waited. When he finally did wake up, those ringed purple eyes barely cracked open but with so much relief, he managed only one word.

"Nagato."

And that's when things started to fall apart.

.

.

.

.

.

"Where are you from?"

"…"

"Do you have a name?"

"I'm…Nagato…this is Chibi." He gestured to the brown mutt at his side, the hyperactive dog panting and wagging his tail. His short red hair fell limply in front of his eyes, the purple ringed orbs themselves staring dully out of our haven. Oniisan and Konan-nee shared a look.

"Are you alone?"

He slumped, his head ducking down towards his knees. It seemed a weight crashed onto him with that question, "...yes."

"How'd you end up here in the middle of nowhere?" I piped up.

"…"

"Well," Oniisan smiled, running a hand through his messy hair, "You can stay with us."

Nagato's head snapped up so fast I heard his neck pop. His eyes were wide beneath his bangs. Konan-nee smiled softly, "We're all alone here."

"So there's nothing to worry about. I'm Yahiko, and this is Yamiko and Konan. We're just like you."

"Like…me?"

Chibi barked, licking his owners face. Nagato's lips twitched into a smile, but it looked more of a grimace. We silently sat with him as he buried his face into his dog's fur. If we heard a sob, we didn't comment. We just sat and gave the silent comfort he needed.

What we all needed.

.

.

.

.

.

Nagato was in awe.

"All this…" he murmured, staring at our stashes, "Wow! Look at all this food!"

Oniison grinned from his perch on a barrel as Konan-nee played with Chibi. I munched contently on an apple. Nagato peered into a nearby box, eyes wide and mouth parted. You could practically hear his stomach growling from over here.

"Dig in," Oniison tossed a fruit to Nagato, who held it like gold, "Imouto and I have scavenging tomorrow."

Protective older twin wasn't about to let precious little sister get caught by angry shopkeepers. No, he'll protect me from every slipper, broom, or pillow that comes flying our way. Stupid Oniison.

Nagato halted mid bite. "Scavenging?"

"Yeah. Where else do you think we got this food? We steal it."

The red head looked sick, lowering the fruit from his mouth. Oniison scowled, "Hey, don't be like that. It's how we survive. It's not like we steal from just _anyone."_

"What?"

"Imouto is pretty good with picking out the nasty people who over charge for produce." Oniisan gestured to me and I tried not to glow too much at the praise. "We steal from the rich or snooty."

Nagato relaxed a bit, "Still…"

"We only take what we need," Konan-nee piped up, "A lot of these are empty."

He deflated. My brother laughed. I hadn't heard him laugh in a long time, I realized, feeling my own smile creep onto my face.

Things were starting to look up.

.

.

.

.

.

"You want to be _what?"_

I'd already heard this speech many times before. It was amusing to watch Nagato's reaction to it. I had become so used it.

Oniisan grinned, "I'm going to rule the world."

I didn't think Nagato could get any paler. He proved me wrong. Konan-nee chuckled from beside us as we trudged through the mist. Chibi was trotting ahead of us, barking every once in a while. He had helped us on our latest little scavenger hunt. Those large brown eyes managed to snag us a snack or two for the road back.

"Isn't that…bad?" Nagato asked hesitantly.

"When I'm god," Oniisan continued, "I'll make it peaceful. Then there'd be no more hunger or bloodshed. It'll be..."

"A world worth living in." I spoke.

My brother nodded. Nagato's face changed from his earlier shock to resigned solemnity.

"And you two agree with him?"

Konan-nee shared a look with me, before giving him a disarming smile, "It'll be fun."

Oniisan laughed at Nagato's dumbfounded expression. I felt myself smile. It was really great to see the two of them. Brother had gained a friend other than a girl, something I knew he needed. They were getting along famously.

But _something _was wrong.

The mist was too thick. The air was too fresh. The normal humidity was gone for once, leaving me on high alert. The only way mist would be removed was if ninja were nearby, expelling a lot of chakra…

Konan-nee froze.

I caught the movement, her wide eyes staring forward. A faint whizzing noise came from behind us and we turned upwards. I felt my stomach sink at the sight of glinting metal raining down on us with _white tags _flailing in the wind.

"_RUN!" _Oniisan shouted.

But we couldn't. The wall of steel was behind us. A cliff was in front of us. There was nowhere _to _run. A quick glance at brother and we _knew._ Oniisan threw himself into Konan-nee. I grabbed Nagato's hand, cradling Chibi in my arms. My brother met me halfway and we threw ourselves away from the explosion.

We fell to the rivers down below.

.

.

.

.

.

"Did you see those ninja?"

I wasn't exactly looking behind me when we jumped off the cliff, Oniisan. I didn't voice these thoughts.

Nagato nodded, water dripping from his hair as Chibi sneezed from within his arms, "They were Konoha ninja."

"I wonder…" Konan-nee stared up at the ceiling, "Does that mean the war is ending?"

"They were fighting him." Oniisan wasn't facing us, but the heavy rain outside, "Hanzo…the salamander."

The name left a cold silence.

"Were they really that powerful?" Konan-nee murmured, more to herself.

Oniisan turned around, his blue eyes narrowed in determination, "I don't care who they are, but if they live from that fight, I want them to teach me to be powerful!"

That was almost laughable. Oniisan was strong but only in a leadership sense. He couldn't throw a rock if it was the size of his head. He lacked any sort of power.

"I don't care what it takes." He clenched his fists, "I'll be a ninja and protect everyone!"

We couldn't' argue with his logic.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiraiya-sensei was a strange man.

He kind of looked like a mix of a red toad and a white porcupine. His arms were crossed and he has an amused expression on his face as my companions stood stiffly in front of him.

"We're training to be ninja, not samurai. Relax a bit." He motioned to the tea set on the table, "Have a drink."

Oniisan twitched. Nagato and Konan-nee shared a glance before taking a seat across from him. I waited for Oniisan. He didn't move.

Jiraiya-sensei raised an eyebrow at him, "Well?"

"When do we start training?"

"When you're ready."

"I _am _ready." Oniisan's eyes narrowed, "I've been ready."

"Hmm." Our sensei hummed as he took a sip of tea, "What a fragrant taste."

Oh, brother did not like being ignored. His face turned red, "Why are you just sitting there!?"

"Because you're _not _ready. Until you show me you're able to be patient and obedient through my lessons, I will not teach you."

I blinked. Was that it? I turned to Oniisan, who looked ready to barge out at any moment. My hand found his and his eyes snapped to mine. I gave a reassuring smile. Reluctantly, he sat down with me. It was silent as we all took a drink of tea. Abruptly, Jiraiya-sensei put down his cup.

"Now," sensei smiled, "We may begin."

.

.

.

.

.

"Paper?"

Konan-nee's cheeks tinted pink, "Ah."

I beamed, "Sounds great, Nee-chan! What are you going to make?"

"Sensei said to expand our boundaries," She murmured, pulling out a pair of white paper, "And…I've always been fond of cranes."

"Origami?"

"Ah."

"Amazing, Konan!" Nagato awed from the other side of the table where Chibi wiggled in his lap, "I still haven't found what I'm going to do. Sensei said he'd help me with my eyes, but…"

I blinked, "You want something special?"

He nodded shyly. Konan-nee half-smiled, "I'm sure you'll find it. Yahiko hasn't found his yet. What about you, Yamiko?"

I felt my face heat up, "I think I might be a chakra sensor."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," I mused, "For a long while I've been able to predict _before _ninja would attack me and Oniisan. Sensei said it was because I was very sensitive to chakra and I could feel them coming from a long ways away."

"So that explains it…" Nagato murmured.

I nodded, "But, I'm not sure what chakra sensors are good for."

"Tracking." Konan-nee said, "And many other things. I'm sure you'll be able to find other uses for it."

"Speaking of Oniisan," I turned to the door, "Where is he and sensei?"

Nagato shrugged as Konan-nee went back to folding papers. Chibi barked, sticking his nose into his owner's ear and making the red head cry out in surprise, "Chibi! That's cold! And gross! Stop it!"

We laughed. Oniisan chose that moment to run in, completely soaking wet. He was smiling like a madman as he abruptly scooped me into his arms, ignoring my shout, "News! News!"

"W-what!?" I managed.

"Is something wrong?" Nagato asked.

"The complete opposite!" Oniisan grinned so wide I thought his checks would burst, "I've got two things! Do you want the good news or the great news first?"

My friends shared a glance. "Good news?" Konan-nee ventured.

Oniisan set me down so he could puff his chest out, "I learned a water technique."

I gasped, "That's so cool! Good job, Oniisan."

"Congratulations, Yahiko."

Nagato nodded.

"Now what's the great news?"

"I've decided," Sensei entered, a smirk playing on his lips, "to teach you four about summoning."

.

.

.

.

.

"Toads?"

"Not just toads. Dogs, snakes, slugs, and even dragons."

"_Dragons?!" _Nagato exclaimed, wide eyed, "They exist?!"

"Who knows?" Sensei shrugged casually, "But it's your choice what summon you want."

"But, sensei," Konan-nee raised her hand, "You only know the toad summoning contract."

He nodded, "Yes, that's true, but that doesn't mean it's impossible. I have many contacts and getting my hands on a contract shouldn't be that difficult. That's if you want it and it's not that hard to get."

We awed for a moment over how awesome he was. But Oniisan remained uncertain, "_If _we do get this contract, what then?"

"You train with them, of course." Sensei stated like it was obvious, "If you don't want the summoning contract, you don't have to have it. Some like it more than others. Some even help you with your specialty while others hinder it. I'd choose wisely."

We glanced at each other and nodded, "We want it, sensei."

He smirked, "Then…what do you want?"

"Dog." Nagato.

"Bird." Konan-nee.

"Cat." Me.

"Toad."

We all stared at Oniisan. He smiled sheepishly while Sensei laughed.

"There's always one of them."

.

.

.

.

.

"Good job Nagato!"

The red head grinned. A hazy purple force field surrounded our shack. Oniisan was gaping at it and Konan was clapping. Sensei looked incredibly proud.

"You created a perfect barrier." He noted, "You've finally managed to control your Kekkai Genkai."

We cheered for him as Chibi happily tackled his owner, destroying the force field. Sensei laughed, "You've all come a long ways in the past few months. I'm surprised how quickly you're progressing."

"It's all thanks to you, sensei." Oniisan admitted.

I nodded alongside him.

Sensei smiled at us, "I think it's time I taught you a new technique."

Nagato was surprised, "All of us?"

"All of you."

"What is it?" Oniisan asked, ever eager to learn something new.

Sensei's smile grew, "You may not get it on your first try, but I think it will come in handy."

"What is it sensei? Stop leaving us in suspense!"

"Have you heard of the Shadow Clone Jutsu?"

"…_what_?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Imouto!"

I pouted at his stern glare, "It was training."

"It was stupidity."

"Training."

"Stupidity."

"Training."

"Stupidity."

"Alright," Sensei sighed, continuing to rub salve on my burned hand, "It was stupid training. Happy?"

We huffed.

Konan-nee stifled a smile while Nagato gave me a worried look, "Are you sure you're alright, Yamiko?"

I nodded, "Ah. Oniisan is just a worrywart."

Brother's face turned red, "I am not! You're excessively prone to danger."

"It was a dangerous move." Sensei advised. I ducked my head. "I didn't expect you to perform the Lightning Release: Black Panther so easily. It was a mistake on my part for underestimating you, Yamiko. Sorry."

"It's okay, sensei."

Oniisan grumbled. I gave a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry for worrying you, Oniisan."

"…whatever." He sighed, slumping, "Just don't scare me like that again. I thought you blew your arm off."

I blinked, "You…have a very wide imagination."

"Imouto! This is serious!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

Konan-nee chuckled, "Sensei, aren't the twins birthday tomorrow?"

Sensei nodded, "Ah."

We blinked at each other. My brother looked just as dumfounded. How did they find out about that and why is it even relevant?

"We're doing something special for you two." Nagato piped up.

I felt my face heat up. The idea of something good happening on our birthday sounded…great. Nothing ever happened on our birthday.

"It'd be unfair to you guys." Oniisan pointed out, "We've never celebrated your birthdays before."

"But sensei is leaving soon."

We all quieted at the reminder.

Sensei sighed, "Don't be letting my departure dampen the mood. Go on and have fun. It's important to enjoy youth while you can. Who knows, maybe this won't be the last birthday I attend of you? There's always the future."

We brightened a bit at the thought.

"I'll summon a giant toad for you." Oniisan promised.

"Idiot. It's your birthday, not the other way around."

"How do you know? It could be Chibi's birthday!"

"Woof!"

We laughed.

.

.

.

.

.

"Who will be team leader?"

"Yahiko. I excel at water techniques and can summon toads. My taijutsu is on par with a jonins."

"Then, you three, explain yourselves."

"Yes. My name is Nagato. My Kekki Genki is the Rinnegan. I can summon nin dogs and my nature type includes-er…everything."

"…uh…next…"

"Yes. My name is Konan. I can summon birds and I can control paper origami into deadly weapons. I excel in weapons."

"Next?"

"Yes. My name is Yamiko. I can summon cats and excel in lightning release. I'm a sensor ninja."

The administrator stared at us weirdly.

"Is that all?"

Oniisan grinned, "You haven't even seen us in action, yet."

He nodded, "Very well. Here are your forehead protectors. You've been promoted to rank of Chuunin because of your stats and abilities and the performance you displayed earlier today. You will now be called-"

"Team Ame."

He raised an eyebrow at Oniisan. Brother didn't look deterred, "We will be Team Ame."

"…very well. Team Ame is now officially apart of Amegakure. Make your village proud."

We saluted and left.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm worried."

Oniisan ran a hand through his hair, "It's alright, Nagato. We'll figure something out."

I wasn't sure what he was planning. Nagato was currently petting Chibi as Konan-nee folded more origami. She was making a small village with how hard she was concentrating. We were all nervous.

"This plan…" Nagato murmured, distantly, "If we fail, it would be our lives."

"We're not going to waste sensei's teachings for nothing." Oniisan said, "We'll pull through. When have we not?"

Good point.

"We're pretty strong as it is." Oniisan continued, "We just have to keep training. We'll wait for the perfect opportunity, then strike."

"I think we're going about this the wrong way," I murmured, "If we kill Hanzo, wouldn't we be as bad as him?"

They were silent.

"She's right." Nagato muttered, "We have to find a different way. A way to get the people to agree with us."

"A way to get rid of Hanzo." Konan-nee added.

Oniisan's eyes lit up, "A group."

"Huh?"

"We can make a group. A peace group. We'll spread throughout Amegakure and get enough followers to join our group to actually get Hanzo to step down." He scowled, "But that man…"

"Revenge isn't healthy." Nagato said.

Oniisan sighed, "Your right. We should do this like sensei taught us to. With patience."

"What should we call our group?" Konan-nee asked.

Chibi barked and Nagato smiled, "The Chibi group?"

We snickered. Oniisan shook his head, "No, it has to be memorable. A name that signifies a new dawning for Amegakure."

Nagato perked up, "Ah!"

"What is it?"

"Yahiko, you already made a name. 'A new dawn'. We'll call ourselves the Akatsuki!"

Oniisan grinned, "Brilliant, Nagato."

Our plans were set forth.

.

.

.

.

.

"Who are you, un?"

I blinked at her, "Uh, Yamiko. My brother is the leader, just over there." I gestured to where Oniisan was talking with a bunch of ninja. The blonde lady scowled, very unladylike.

"I'm looking for Team Ame."

"I'm a member."

She blinked, "Oh. I was looking for someone in charge or something."

"Are you going to join?"

"I heard rumors I would be able to blow things up, un."

I slowly opened my mouth, and then snapped it shut. "Uh." Nothing intelligent came out as the lady continued to stare expectantly at me.

I coughed, "We're a _peace _organization."

"Yeah?"

"We don't blow things up."

A pause before the lady sighed, "Damn it, that's the last time I listen to tips from drunks."

"Do you still want to join?"

She considered, "Nothings interesting about peace, un."

"…why _do _you want to blow things up?"

"It's art!"

I stared at her, scratching the back of my head awkwardly, "Then…why not use your art to help people? It'll be more memorable."

She raised an eyebrow, "And how do I do that?"

I shrugged, "I'm sure you could find something that needs blown up. Don't you have anything else you use?"

"Clay."

"Then you could help us build-"

"Exploding clay."

"…what is _up _with ninja these days?"

"Never mind. I'll join, as long as I get to blow up things."

"Deal."

"Yamiko," Konan-nee approached, "Who is this?"

I smiled, "A new member, um- I didn't get your name."

"Deidara, un."

"Her name is Deidara."

"I'm a man!" 'He' apparently squawked.

I gawked at him. Konan-nee stifled a grin.

And just when I thought this person couldn't get any weirder…

.

.

.

.

.

"KILL HER!"

I was frozen. An army stood before us, the wounded behind us. Konan-nee was being held by _him, _a kunai to her throat. Nagato was staring wide eyed up at them while Oniisan looked like someone had physically struck him.

"Akatsuki leader Yahiko," Hanzo said, "Kill your twin and I will let the rest go, including this woman."

I swallowed thickly. That was a lie, a bluff. Even if I was killed, he would still kill the rest. Everyone was panicked and unstable. No one was functioning properly, especially because it was an ambush. Their army had been reduced by half before it became a hostage negotiation.

I spotted a flash of blonde nearby and quickly trained my eyes back onto Oniisan. His eyes were wide, mouth parted, but he snapped his head to me at the movement. I gave him a determined stare.

"Do it."

He choked, "Imouto, what are you-"

"Kill me." I said. "Or he'll kill Konan-nee."

Oniisan had tears in his eyes. The last time I had seen him cry was when we were little, when I had gotten a large gash. He'd been so upset over it. But now…

"I…I can't…" He clutched the kunai in his hands tightly, "I love you both…don't make me choose…"

I flashed stepped in front of him, ignoring the stab of guilt, "Forgive me, Oniisan."

And ran into the blade.

_A tug, a pull of chakra-_

Nagato's anguished cry.

_Replacement with a clone-_

Oniisan's cry.

_-and end up where Deidara is hiding._

I crouched next to him, "Thank you."

He winked, his hands forming that all too familiar sign, "Want to see what's next?"

He didn't wait for a response as the army suddenly _exploded. _The land under their feet crumbled beneath them. I sighed in relief, noticing Nagato had gotten Konan-nee out alive by using his force field. But then I spotted Oniisan.

He was sitting on the ground, staring at the melted clay in bewilderment.

"Are they dead?" Deidara called as other ninja started to get up.

I quickly hopped over to my brother, tripping a few times before kneeling in front of his stiff form. I ignored the gasps behind me and grabbed his face in my hands, "Oniisan, I'm alright."

His blue eyes locked with mine. "Imouto…?"

I nodded, "I used the replacement jutsu with one of Deidara's clones. Are you alright?"

His bangs were covering his eyes and his shoulders were shaking, "You…idiot."

"Wha-"

He pulled me into a tight hug, so tight I even heard my back pop, "Don't ever be that stupid! I thought I really killed you! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

I let myself be limply held in his grip as he continued to rant. I spotted Konan-nee and Nagato both with varying expressions of relief. Had I really given them that much of a scare?

I wrapped my arms around my brother. I gestured for the other two to come join which they immediately did.

"I promise not to do it again, Oniisan. Now stop crying, you're a man now, right?"

He snorted, "I'm not going to forgive you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"…I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too."

Because I strangely felt, for a brief moment, like _you _were the one with the kunai wound…

.

.

.

.

.

"Me? Kage?"

Nagato grinned at Oniisan's startled look, "We all voted. We managed to get the community in on it as well."

"They support you fully, Yahiko." Konan-nee added.

I smiled with reassurance when his gaze came to me. He hesitated; seeming conflicted, before slowly nodding. Hanzo was dead. His followers were gone and the village needed a leader.

"I'll accept it….but…I don't know how well I'll do."

"Anyone who's had a dream of ruling the world in peace," Nagato said, "Will always be a great leader."

We nodded in agreement. Oniisan's face tinted pink, "I wonder what sensei would say to us now."

"Stop trying to get killed." Nagato.

"Drink sake." Konan-nee.

"Enjoy your youth." Me.

Oniisan laughed, "And have no regrets."

The next day, Oniisan officially became the Amekage. The Akatsuki was dissolved into the main ninja forces. Actual academy and genin corps were set up, following Konoha's example. The citizens started to come out, living less in fear and more in hope of a brighter future.

For the first time, the rains stopped and the sun shined.

Then the man with the orange mask came.

.

.

.

.

.

Word from Konoha came.

"The Kyuubi!?" Oniisan sat up, narrowing his eyes, "That's what that man, Makaba, was rambling about…"

"Madara. He keeps bringing up your dream, Yahiko." Konan-nee pointed out, uneasily, "he's dangerous."

"I don't trust him." Nagato said, reaching down to pat Chibi's head.

I nodded.

Oniisan stared at the report. I knew it was impossible for us to help. We didn't have any anbu and only a handful of skilled jonin. Deidara was among them, much to his chagrin. The genin have slowly been trickling in, but it was far and few. The chunin were our only real numbers, but what could they do against a giant chakra beast?

"I've made my decision." Oniisan put the document down on his desk, "Team Ame will be sent to help."

We looked at him in confusion, "Oniisan, you're running a village. You can't up and leave."

He blinked, "Why not? It's my village. We'll have Deidara keep us posted. Just have him send a bird with us."

Oh, he loved abusing the blonde's powers. It irked the guy to no end. We nodded, more determined this time. Oniisan grinned.

"Team Ame- dismissed!"

.

.

.

.

.

We arrived too late. The damage was done. The Hokage was dead along with his wife, the madman Madara was missing and the Kyuubi was sealed into the child.

Sensei greeted us at the gate, with a fond smirk and raised eyebrows, but the sadness that was etched onto his face dampened the reunion, "It must be my birthday."

"It's Naruto's." I said.

He nodded, solemnly. Nagato lowered his head, having heard the story of his distant blood family and how Naruto was a very distant cousin of his _and _named after him. A moment of silence passed before Sensei placed a hand on Oniisan's head.

"Damn, your tall boy," He noted, "are you fifteen yet?"

"I'm nineteen, sensei."

"Kami, you're making me feel old. Look at how much you four have grown." He grinned at Konan-nee and me, "I knew you two would be beautiful."

His eyes landed on Nagato, "All of you have grown."

"Sensei…" Nagato started, "can I see him?"

Sensei sighed, "Unfortunately, I was sent to send you away. Unless it's some sort of diplomatic reasons with the old man, you're to be considered a threat."

"As kage to kage," Oniisan spoke, "I want an alliance with Konoha."

Sensei grinned, "I knew I taught you something. I'm proud of you. All four of you."

We helped the village as best we could. We couldn't stay long, but we used every bit of our power to help. While Oniisan was settling political issues and using the 'I'm Jiraiya's student' card, we had no doubt we'd sway the elders into our favor. Konan-nee used her origami to help move debris and carry wounded. Nagato used his Kekki Genki to remove debris as well while I pointed out those stuck under the rubble.

It was slow. It was long. In the end, we got the job done, and Konoha tentatively viewed us as allies (because past transgressions of Amegakure had yet to be overlooked).

Sensei bid us farewell at the gate, making us promise to visit again in the future. It was likely, since we seemed to be deemed the diplomats. On our way out, Oniisan threw his arm over my shoulder and used his right to hook in Konan-nee and Nagato. We swayed from the cramped space.

"Oniisan!"

"Yahiko, what is it?"

"I love you guys." He spoke seriously, "you're family. Do you think…we could add Nagato's cousin to the family?"

"I'm sure he'd like that." Konan-nee smiled at Nagato. The red head blushed.

"But…I don't know the first thing about relatives. I had parents, but…"

_He doesn't have the same eyes._

"But he's got something." I murmured, referring to the Kyuubi, "And he'll need you and sensei. We'll be there with you."

He smiled, "Thank you, everyone."

"Now," Oniisan sighed, "To find that lollipop face."

He never could get his name right.

.

.

.

.

.

Chibi died.

He wasn't a nin dog and he was going on thirteen years old. All the moving around and energy he had faded away. He didn't die painfully, but in his sleep. Nagato had been crushed. Oniisan insisted we have our own private funeral for him. Konan-nee made a small memorial of paper, with a dog as the headstone.

We gained a new member the following day.

"Are you apart of Team Ame?"

I turned around, staring at the space behind me. There was a grumble from below and I lowered my eyes to see…a thing. It was like a little old man. Made of wood.

"Well, are you?" he demanded impatiently, his voice gruff and scratchy.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Imouto, have you seen-" Oniisan stopped when he saw the wooden man, "Oh, you must be Sasori."

"That is correct."

"Imouto." He gestured to Sasori, "This man is going to be paired with Deidara to form our very first anbu unit."

I nodded slowly. I trusted my brother's word for it. If he trusted Sasori and ended up trusting Deidara, then they were as trustworthy as one could get. Even if I could already predict issues, not only with my brother's love for irking the heck out of Deidara, but with this man's impatience. I had a feeling Deidara and him wouldn't hit it off well.

"Sasori, this is Yamiko. If I'm not in my office, you can report to her or Konan for a mission report."

"Understood. I will retreat to my quarters now."

He looked like he was floating away with how smoothly he glided down the carpet. I watched him go before turning to my brother.

"What?"

"Why are we attracting all the weird people?"

He laughed, "Imouto, that's rude."

"Wait, you're the leader. This is to be expected."

"Imouto!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

His smile disappeared, "That Manda guy visited again."

"You mean Madara?"

"Yeah. This time he talked to Nagato, using Chibi's death against him."

I felt a stab of anger towards the man. It was cruel to use Nagato's friend like that, to get him to join forces with him. We knew nothing about him except he was crazy enough to want to dominate the world by _destroying _it.

"Is Nagato okay?"

Oniisan nodded, "Yeah, I talked to him. Konan made him a charm bracelet to remember Chibi by so he'll always be with him."

I smiled softly, "That's great."

"But," Oniisan sighed, "I have a bad feeling about that man. He first targeted me, but now that he's confronted Nagato I can only assume he's after power."

Considering the Rinnegan, it wasn't that hard to see. It also wasn't that hard to see he was insanely worried for Konan-nee being the man's next target. Ever since the Hanzo incident, he's kept a closer eye on her.

"Imouto," Oniisan looked at me seriously, "I don't want you near that guy, okay?"

Another thing with that incident, his big brother protectiveness had sky-rocketed. It took a while for him to calm down. But, it was better just to go with his worries. I'd hate to stress him out more than he is already while he's already trying to run a village.

"I will." I glanced behind him, "Don't you have paperwork to do?"

He smiled sheepishly, "I kind of ran away."

"Konan-nee is gonna kill you."

"Yeah." He didn't sound too worried. He actually sounded eager for it.

"Oniisan, you're fantasizing, aren't you? About Nee-chan?"

"Eh?! Shut up, you!"

"Ehehehe~!"

.

.

.

.

.

It was a massacre.

"Damn, it's a mess." Oniisan whistled, glancing over the reports. "The entire Uchiha clan was wiped clean. Only one little boy survived."

Nagato perked up, "Only one?"

"They say the killer was one of their own. He's become a missing nin now."

I turned to Konan-nee, "How much you bet he'll show up in the next hour?"

She smirked. Oniisan sighed, "Imouto…"

"It's true, Oniisan."

He knew it was. We were practically running a rehabilitation program for them. First Deidara, then Sasori, now we got this fish guy names Kisame. He was indefinitely loyal to our cause, since the first thing he did when he was arrived was spill a crap ton of secrets about Madara. Apparently he was manipulating Mizukage Yagura and used the jinchuriki to get in contact with him since his reputation as one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist became so popular.

In the end, the Mizukage was saved and we discovered Madara's plans to use the jinchuriki as some form of world domination. Possibly even resurrect the ten tailed beast. We are still currently spreading the word and trying to keep Nagato from flying to protect his baby cousin.

"If this killer does come here," Konan-nee mused, "What _will _we do?"

"Welcome him like every other one that's shown up and with open arms." Oniisan glanced out the windows at the gloomy weather, "It'd be stupid to reject him just because of what he did. If that's the case, we all should leave for killing Hanzo."

The mention of him silenced us.

"But he has the Sharingan." Konan-nee murmured, "Konoha will be suspicious of our motives…"

Oniisan smiled at Nagato, "Why would we need those pansy eyes when we've got the kick ass Rinnegan over here?"

The red head blushed, "Yahiko, consider the village."

He was right. Amegakure didn't have any clans. The only ones special among us were the three missing nin now labeled anbu and our very own Team Ame. No one else had a Kekki Genki and no one had any significant clan relations. We are undoubtedly the weakest hidden village, but we are also the youngest. Having someone _with _clan relations show up could start uproar.

"The newcomer will be no different than the rest." Oniisan finalized, "I wouldn't feel right turning him away when he's got nowhere else to go. It's like us when we were kids."

We silently pondered this.

"The only thing I'm worried about," he continued quietly, "Is if that survivor comes for blood."

"That could be problematic." Konan-nee noted.

Nagato was staring out the window thoughtfully, "Maybe…"

I titled my head, "Nagato?"

"I was just thinking." He said, "How was one ninja able to wipe out an entire clan of Uchiha? And wasn't Madara an Uchiha as well? Do you think he could be behind this?"

There was a knock at the door, "Amekage-sama, you have a visitor."

We glanced at each other.

Oniisan exhaled, "Looks like we're about to find out."

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi was a kid.

He was a freaking anbu and was a kid. Oniisan admitted after we had welcomed him into the _chunin _corps that Konoha has some things to work on. Like, making children mindless death machines at the age of five. Sending said children to kill their sadistic clan. Then asking said child to possibly exile themselves away, okay bye and hope you die.

Poor Itachi. He instantly had me and Konan-nee's sympathy. Of course, Oniisan felt it in himself to rub it slightly in Konoha's face that we had just demoted one of their anbu children to chunin without a second thought. Even Itachi was stunned. He didn't look like he enjoyed the slow paced missions but he didn't necessarily hate it either. It was only because of his skills that he was allowed in the lounge with the anbu and the occasional spare with the others.

Nagato was getting antsy. He really wanted to meet Naruto.

"They said when he graduated," he murmured, "But that's years from now."

I blinked, "Then, why don't you send a letter to sensei and he'll give it to Naruto?"

"Sensei isn't in Konoha. He's been looking for his lost teammate."

"Oh." I ran through a mental list of possibilities, "Then why not send it to the Hokage?"

He rapidly shook his head, "I don't want to bother him for something like this."

"Sensei was trained under him. He was good friends with Naruto's parents. Give it a try. Who knows, you might just get lucky."

He hesitated before giving a shy smile, "Thanks, Yamiko. I will."

I grinned. "Good."

.

.

.

.

.

I stared.

Oniisan and Nagato were sweating, "This is not what it looks like."

I opened my mouth.

The man between the two glared at the ground, "It was just a little fun."

I snapped my mouth close.

_Sweet Kami, _I eyed the destroyed room warily, _this village is going to implode on itself. Where is Konan-nee when we need her stability? Oh right, she's going on a walk through the village. Like she knew this would happen. Damn it._

"Why is the desk on fire?" I asked.

Nagato and Oniisan pointed at the man, "Hidan did it."

The silver haired man turned red, "Hey."

_Another missing nin, _I thought in exasperation, _Like explosions and random floods and fires didn't happen enough._

"What happened?"

"We're trying to teach Hidan to be civilized." Oniisan explained.

"He's going through rehabilitation." Nagato added.

Hidan did not look happy, "You'll never break my belief in Jashin, bastards. I'll sacrifice you all to him!"

I stared blankly at him, "Is it working?"

Oniisan shrugged, "He's not cussing as much."

"Fuck you!"

I exhaled slowly, "Right. So you're teaching him bloodlust is bad and stuff?"

Nagato nodded, "Pretty much."

"He's immortal." Oniisan added.

Hidan crossed his arms with a proud smirk. I raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you trying to get him to repent or something?"

"Abandon his religion."

Nagato cringed, "He sacrifices innocents."

Hidan nodded a long with him like they were complimenting him. My eyebrow twitched. "Great. When you're done putting grass skirts and flower halos on him, we've got an issue that needs handled."

Oniisan straightened, immediately serious, "What is it?"

"Orochimaru."

.

.

.

.

.

The issue was handled by Itachi.

Well, more like the issue lasted five seconds then slithered away fatally injured. The snake sannin attacked the young Uchiha and his squad, ready to forcefully take his eyes, when one glance and the sannin was down for the count by a powerful genjutsu. The mission was carried out without any other disturbances. We still sent word to Konoha since not a word from the snake sannin has popped up in years. Sensei would be ecstatic.

We warned the leaf ninja to keep a closer eye on Itachi's younger brother, too. It _was _a request of his personally.

And then graduation came. Due to certain circumstances, only two of us could go. It was voted that I would accompany Nagato to meet his cousin. He was both excited and nervous. He wasn't sure what Naruto's reaction would be. All he'd gotten were letters (with terrible hand writing) and the kid seemed excited about having a distant cousin. We promised Itachi we'd see how his brother was doing as well.

We went through the long process at the gates, then the administrators, then the Hokage himself. He was definitely an old man, with the liver spots and the spiky white hair. The old pipe and the robes completed his image.

"Naruto should be here shortly." He mused with a smile, "He wanted to show you his forehead protector the first chance he got. He is very fond of you."

Nagato grinned. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

Then the sirens went off.

We weren't allowed to move. The village was on high alert as the boy we were supposed to meet stole the forbidden scroll of the village. The Hokage sat with us and we watched the events play out though his crystal ball. Nagato was pale the entire time. My hand gripped his in reassurance.

Hiruzan sighed in exhaustion when the battle was over, "What a night."

Nagato slumped in relief, "That was tense."

"At least Naruto graduated." I mused, "He looks just like his dad."

The Hokage nodded solemnly, "I apologize for having this happen on such an important day. I should have suspected Mizuki from the start."

"It's alright." I nodded, "We understand. We're just glad it didn't end badly."

"I can still meet him, right?" Nagato asked, worry creasing his eyebrows.

Hiruzan smiled amusedly and nodded. A relieved smile broke out on my partners face. I couldn't help but smile along with the old man. In some ways, Nagato acted almost as enthusiastic as Naruto sometimes.

.

.

.

.

.

"Two large servings of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet, please!"

I rolled my eyes with a smile. It was just too amusing.

Nagato stared at the steaming bowl of ramen before him. The short blonde next to him cracked opened his chopsticks with a cheesy grin, "Eat up! You'll love it!"

That's right. First stop on Naruto's grand tour was his favorite ramen stand. Something Nagato had never tried before. It was funny to watch the way his eyes lit up when he took the first bite and how he conversed enthusiastically with his relative. It was almost like there _wasn't _a decade age gap between them and they were both little kids just garbling on about nothing.

Well, in Naruto's case, that was everything.

"You painted the Hokage's faces?" Nagato echoed.

Naruto nodded, "Yup! I outran Iruka-sensei and those other ninja too. Well, mostly. I still ended up back at school." He pouted.

Nagato smiled, "You still did pretty well, Naruto. You were able to hide from elite jonin's and even prank them. You'll be great at trapping."

He glowed at the praise, "You think so?"

I didn't think it would be wise to scold Nagato for encouraging his behavior. They were having too much fun for me to be nagging on them.

"And what you did with those Shadow Clones earlier," Nagato continued, "was amazing! Even I couldn't summon that many. You're chakra reserves must be enormous."

Naruto scratched his cheek with a shy smile, "Well, all I did was a little training."

"Do you want to know a secret about the clones?"

The blonde almost fell over with how fast his head whipped up, "What? What secret?"

Nagato smiled, "Okay, let's say you're working on a jutsu. If you summon a clone and have it work on a different technique, then dispel it, that information will be transferred to you. To sum it up, you'll have learned two techniques in the time it would have to learn one."

Naruto's mouth was hanging open, "Oh man, with all my clones I'll have so many jutsu! I can't wait to meet my team tomorrow, they'll be so jealous."

Thanks to the Hokage, we'd already glanced at his team members. He was going to have an interesting genin start, that's for sure.

"Naruto," Nagato started, a serious expression settling over him, "I want to help you with your training."

Naruto looked even more ecstatic. Abruptly, though, his smile toppled, "But, you two are leaving tomorrow." He slumped in his seat.

"I'll send advice and techniques through my letters. I'm sure the others back home will pitch in. You'll have an entire village helping you learn how to be a ninja, Naruto. Even your team will learn a thing or two."

The blonde was glowing, "Cool…thanks so much, Nagato-nii!"

Nagato smiled, "No problem, Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

He stopped us at the gates.

"Take me with you."

Nagato stared at the black haired boy. I slid my eyes over to the kid. His chakra was spiking wildly. His black eyes were narrowed into slits.

"I know you have _him," _He practically hissed, "Show me where you're hiding my brother!"

We shared a glance.

"And when you find him?" Nagato asked slowly.

"I'll kill him."

Oh.

Well, isn't this interesting.

Nagato sent me a pleading look while I lifted one shoulder helplessly. He was on his own with this one. The red head exhaled, narrowing his eyes on the young Uchiha. To his credit, Sasuke only flinched a little under the glare.

"Your brother is one of our comrades." He said, "If he wishes to remain hidden from you, we won't go against his request. If you try to follow us, we will report you to your superiors."

Sasuke was quivering with rage.

I exhaled softly as we made our way out, "Perhaps you should look underneath the truth, Uchiha-san. Some answers are less obvious then they appear."

We left without another word.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm starting to think _I'm _the one attracting all the crazies.

"I can manage funds and other such finances efficiently." The man-it-thing-_whatever-_continued ranting, "Taxes aren't an issue and I can greatly improve marketing ad economic trade."

I glanced at Nagato. He looked just as confused.

"Being small offers problems but I have ideas on how to expand the borders and alliances. Trading and shipping should be opened for-"

"Excuse me." I raised my hand. "Who are you?"

He glowered at the interruption, "Kakuzu."

Oh. Okay.

I'm still lost.

"I think you might have the wrong person." Nagato gave an apologetic smile.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed on me, "Are you not the Amekage?"

I blinked, "No."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you right here."

Uh.

"I'm his twin."

A pause.

"Take me to your leader."

He was too funny looking to say no to.

.

.

.

.

.

"We're home."

Distant welcomes greeted us. I smiled at Nagato, "I'm gonna go find Konan-nee. See you later, Nagato!"

He smiled, "Thank you for accompanying me, Yamiko. I appreciate it."

"No problem!"

I almost skipped down the hall. My mood was great and our newest member had turned things brighter for Amegakure. Oniisan was a lot happier and everyone seemed to be congratulating him (though I couldn't fathom why). I had yet to see Konan-nee since I had arrived. I was starting to grow curious.

Until I ran into her in the hallway.

I rubbed my forehead with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, sorry. I didn't see you there, Konan-nee."

She didn't respond. In fact, her eyes were completely distant. I jolted. That _look _sent chills down my spine. My hands landed on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly, "Is something wrong? Did Hidan say something stupid? Is Oniisan okay? Did something happen to you?"

She didn't respond. I felt my stomach sink and I shook her shoulders, "Konan-nee! Snap out of it before I'm tempted to slap you!"

"Yamiko."

I stepped back, staring at her. Her eyes locked with mine and she gave a timid almost gleeful smile.

"I'm pregnant."

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh…

Stupid Oniisan.

.

.

.

.

.

"The Chunin Exams? In Konoha?"

Konan-nee nodded. Itachi perked up from his spot on the couch next to Kisame. The anbu lounge was a really comfortable place to relax.

I tilted my head, "Will Naruto's team be going?"

Nagato nodded, "That's what Hatake-san said."

He was worried. Even though a lot of Amegakure shinobi had secretly assisted Team 7 through letters, it just didn't feel safe. A civilian level girl, a lone wolf with revenge tendencies, and a hyperactive blonde usually don't create the perfect feeling of safety. With Kakashi as leader, I was surprised nothing had blown up yet (or, more than it already has).

"Do you think Yahiko would let us go?" Nagato asked, an eager glint in his eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I think it would be respectful to have our own genin attend instead of just showing up."

Konan-nee nodded, "Good idea, Yamiko."

I beamed at the praise. Currently, Amegakure was barely a third of the strength of an actual hidden village. Many had decided to up and leave once Hanzo's tyranny was over. Luckily, Kakuzu seemed to be getting us back on track.

"Who would we pick?" He asked dubiously.

"Three or less of our best teams. This will be our first Chunin Exams we'll attend. We want to make a great impression." Konan-nee lowered her eyes, "I also don't want genin so young to needlessly die."

"We'll send veteran teams." I promised, "They've wanted to get promoted for a while now."

"It'll be their wish."

Turns out every team wanted to go. We selected teams one, four, and eleven. Then, it was off to the Exams.

.

.

.

.

.

After a month, the finals were ready. Only one of our ninja made it through (and luckily none lost their lives) and his name was Osamu. He'd be facing off Dosu, from Otogakure. Oniisan couldn't come even though he was a kage, having three kage's amassing in one area was a bit out of hand. Suna and Konoha were a little shaky as it is. Konan-nee stayed behind with him and because she had a certain _someone _to be expecting in a few months.

We sat in the stands, Nagato and I. He was practically wiggling in his seat with excitement. The first match was a boy with pineapple hair against a girl from Suna. The girl won, but only by forfeit. The next was Sakura's match against the puppet, but he forfeited, much to the pink heads dismay. Then was Dosu against Osamu, but Dosu never showed up. And then Naruto verses Neji.

Naruto won.

I had to physically restrain Nagato from flying down to his cousin and hugging the blonde. His victory was well earned, and even though the Kyuubi's chakra exploded, those in the stands had been quickly won over by his performance. The last fight was Sasuke verses Gaara.

That's when things went to hell.

Otogakure apparently manipulated Suna into attacking Konoha. Orochimaru has the Hokage in a barrier and the genin had run after the Suna genin. Currently, ninja were flying left and right between hails of jutsu.

Nagato easily deflected a barrage of kunai with a flick of his wrist, "I can take down the sanin's barrier. Yamiko, that snake-"

"Sensei's there." I murmured, feeling the old man's chakra spike, "Do you want me to find Naruto?"

He hesitated before nodding. We went our separate ways.

.

.

.

.

.

The chakra was intense.

I remained aloof on top of Nekotama's head, the great sith hissing a curse or two in the direction of the raccoon demon. The other genin stood behind me, bewildered at the appearance of such a large summon standing proudly next to Gamabunta. Naruto's hands were waving excitedly to me.

"Yami-senpai!" He hollered, "Are we going to take down this guy together?"

I grinned, "Of course, Naruto! By the way, Nagato really loved your battle!"

"Really!?"

"Yamiko-sensei!" Sakura stumbled up beside me, "How are we going to stop that…thing?!"

I pursed my lips, glancing back. A head count showed Sasuke, Sakura, the pineapple head from before, and Osamu. Naruto was a gap away and obviously out of hearing range if he wasn't paying attention.

"I'm going to need your help." I decided, eyeing the boy on top the demons head warily, "The only way to get him to snap out of it is to wake him up. Naruto and I will be a distraction."

Sasuke grunted, his hand on his shoulder with a mix of anger and pain. Pineapple head sighed something while Osamu nodded. Sakura was stuttering something fierce.

"How will we get over there?" She garbled.

I inclined my head back to the two tails swerving behind us, "Nekotama is a cat sith. He'll launch you where you need to be."

"Seems pretty simplistic." Pineapple commented with a raised eyebrow, "How can we trust you?"

"Yamiko-sama is second in command of our village." Osamu answered, pushing up his glasses, "She's most trustworthy."

I sent him a charming smile, "Thank you! But, I'd move back if I were you. Things are about to get dicey."

The clash of a biju and two major summonses was intense. The chakra swirled and I half worried the genin wouldn't make the gap. But, I trusted Nekotama with my life. Yahiko trusted his with Gamabunta. They would be fine.

Halfway through, Naruto henged Gamabunta (and I marveled at his chakra levels in doing such a feat) into a large nine tailed fox. With double the claws on the playing field, the biju was fully focused on us and not on the genin leaping upon its head. Gaara was taken out swiftly, but also lost in the confusion of playing 'catch the freefalling genin' which also included Naruto due to Gamabunta leaving as soon as the battle ended.

I ran a hand through my hair. The genin sat around me, breathing heavily, chakra low, and a few good sized cuts on themselves. A distinct _poof _of my summon disappearing had me back in action. I clapped my hands for their attention.

"So," I smiled, "Well-earned victory, kids. You're first, um, A rank mission, right?"

Naruto was suddenly on his feet, "Oh yes! I completed my first A rank! Waahoo!"

Sakura groaned, "But the Chuunin Exams…the village…"

"They're fine." I waved off dismissively, "Sensei is currently facing off the hoard of snakes while Nagato takes out Orochimaru himself."

Sasuke's head snapped up at the name. Naruto was more preoccupied with awing over his cousins glory. Sakura stood up on wobbly feet to give me a nervous stare.

"Yamiko-sensei…the curse mark-"

"Is Sasuke's." I said bluntly. It startled not only her, but both Sasuke and pineapple head. I titled my head curiously at them "What? You thought Orochimaru was controlling him or something?"

"It feels like it." The Uchiha hissed, hand clutched over the mark.

"Did you ever think," I mused, "To make it your own? Orochimaru may have cursed you with it, but who's to say you can't bend it, twist it, and force it to be yours. He may have created it, but you can make it better."

"But, sensei," Sakura looked doubtful, "Isn't it evil?"

"The chakra is." I nodded, "But that can be fixed simply by taking _that _out and putting the chakra you want _in. _Think of it like a chakra seal. It holds chakra and what Orochimaru put into it is rather questionable but if you took that out and put something useful like natural or yin and yang chakra, then it wouldn't be so much a _curse _mark, more of just a chakra mark."

"Chakra mark…" Sasuke echoed, releasing his hold on his shoulder to stare thoughtfully at the ground. Sakura stared worriedly at the boy, Naruto's woops of joy lost entirely to the background.

Osamu pushed his glasses up, "Yamiko-sama, should we return to the village?"

"Oh, sorry, sorry. Completely went on a rant there."

"Yeah," Pineapple yawned, "You did."

.

.

.

.

.

Orochimaru was dead. The Hokage, however, was dying. A large hole in his stomach was proving to be a hassle for the medical staff, so Sensei set out with Naruto at his heels in search of Tsunade. Nagato and I were going to return to Amegakure with Osamu's team, however, a certain _problem _arose.

"Teach me."

I slowly blinked at him. "Teach you what?"

Sasuke gave me a determined stare, "To make my own mark."

Nagato glanced at me. I lifted one shoulder up in response. "Sure, I'll teach you."

"Eh?!" My companion comically fell over, "Y-Yamiko-the village-it's-"

"It'll be fine." I waved off, "Oniisan has a baby to look after anyways."

He remained dubious. Sasuke stepped forward but I held my hands up, "On one condition."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You find out the truth behind your clans massacre and I'll teach you all there is to know about Fuinjutsu."

He agreed.

Two days later, he demanded he meet up with Itachi for a confrontation. I lettered the older Uchiha and the meeting came the following day. Itachi wasn't _hesitant, _more so willing to test his brother's power so far. However, it didn't even come close to that…

"You lied."

Simple. To the point. Betrayed.

"You didn't kill them."

Itachi looked honestly gob smacked. Nagato sat next to me on a bench, looking ready to spring and break up a fight if need be. I sat happily eating from a stick of dango.

Itachi masked his face back into indifference, "I did."

Sasuke was glaring but there was something of _knowing _in his eyes,between rage and confusion. "No, the Council did."

Itachi stiffened.

"That's not-"

"Sensei helped me into the archives." Sasuke continued, unperturbed, "we found the files. The missions that led up to it. The training exercises. It wasn't just you either."

Itachi didn't respond.

"It was Uchiha Madara too."

I blinked at the name, remembering the orange masked man with maniac dreams. Nagato had frozen in his seat, the very name bringing fear and anger from him. Sasuke looked to be having a debate on what to do with this information when Itachi spoke up, smoothly and softly.

"Now what will you do?" He said, "Kill me or have me as your older brother again?"

Sasuke was stunned.

I was curious as well. What was he expecting to happen when he confronted his brother? Had he even planned that far or had he been so caught up in the truth to realize? I glanced between the two. Nagato's hand gripped mind, his eyes unblinkingly watching the Uchiha's. I wondered if all the worrying he's been doing has been stressful.

"I don't forgive you." Sasuke finally said. Itachi gave no outward reaction at the words other than closing his eyes. "I will never forgive you, no matter the guilt in your heart."

He hesitated, looking pained, "But...that doesn't mean we can't talk again…if only a little."

In that moment, the dark avenger revealed a flustered twelve year old looking boyishly up at his older brother, hopefully yet tense. Itachi stared, wide eyed but with an amused smile tugging at his lips. He stepped forward, making Nagato tense, and I patted the red heads shoulder to calm him down.

Itachi poked his brother's forehead, "You're an idiot."

Sasuke scowled, stepping back with a hurt expression. It melted when his brother embraced him. No words were exchanged but the shaky return of the hug. I turned my head away from the tender moment, feeling Nagato relax under my hand.

All was well.

But then that stupid masked man had to show up again.

.

.

.

.

.

I was with Sakura. Sasuke was too busy reconciling with his brother to bother with training. Pineapple heads-er Shikamaru's- team was apparently having BBQ and Sakura's friend was on that team. Thus, the pink head decided to follow me around. Nagato had left a few hours before noon, going to Amegakure to warn Oniisan I would not be returning for a while.

"Yamiko-sensei," Sakura began as we crossed a burgundy bridge over a babbling brook, "With Orochimaru dead, is Konoha safe?"

I pondered Suna. They had pulled away as quickly as ever once Konoha had crushed the attack. Otogakure was in shambles and was currently being routed out by Hidan and Kakuzu. Sasori and Deidara were hunting down Orochimaru's trusted henchman with dangerous medical skills. Poor Kisame was left to do nothing while his partner was here (secretly, since he was still a criminal, he'd henged himself so that it wouldn't be strange).

"For the time being." I settled with, "I'm sure danger won't be right around the corner now. It's as safe as can be."

Of course, the lightning country was building forces of questionable motives. Other villages seemed to be amassing shinobi as well for what seemed to be another war. It was tense and there was a lot of confusion. Konoha was weak. But were they willing to take that risk?

Sakura peered over at the water, her eyes downcast, "I worry about the boys…"

"You shouldn't." I said. "They can handle themselves fine. Naruto's got his sensei's and Sasuke got his brother now. _You're the_ one I suspect they worry about."

Her head snapped up, "What do you mean?"

I sniffed, inhaling the evening breeze, "When I was little, I was clumsy and disoriented. In a war torn land like Amegakure, it was hard. My brother always had to watch out for me but I'd still end up getting hurt in the process. I spent so long worrying about us, our fate, and what would happen to us each day that I didn't focus enough on improving myself to change anything."

Sakura gaped at me. I smiled, "But, it's a lot nicer place now. You should visit sometime. Even though the weathers gloomy, we have rain festivals every 20th. Konan-nee is having a baby, too. And Deidara makes the best fireworks-"

Chakra spiked. I reacted, grabbing Sakura and flash stepping away from the bridge. It exploded into fire, the wood sailing past our shoulders. Sakura stumbled behind me, hands locked onto my jacket and staring fearfully at the rubble, "How-"

"Yamiko."

I met the swirling eye of an Uchiha.

I say eye because of his mask. The orange mask covered everything on his face but one glowing red eye and black spiky hair a top his head. He wasn't very tall and resembled too much a lollipop to be intimidating. But I knew not to underestimate the Sharingan.

I inclined my head, making sure to keep Sakura behind me, "Am I to assume you just made an attempt on my life? Surely you wouldn't be after Sakura…"

His voice wasn't deep, but it was low and smooth. It reminded me much of Itachi's voice. Not simply because of Uchiha-ness, but age wise. But then, I thought, how old is Madara really? Is this even Madara or some impersonator?

"You will be the turning point for Amegakure." It wasn't so much a statement more like an order, "You are the _convincing _your Kage needs to realize this worlds downfall ends with the biju."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" He's bat shit crazy. "And if I say no to be your convincer?"

"You die."

Simple. To the point.

Kind of wish Nagato was still here.

I pushed Sakura back, instantly dispelling the genjutsu before it had chance to take form. I breathed out, concentrating hard on his chakra signature. It barely fluttered and I moved away from a deadly inferno that blazed my last spot. I ignored Sakura's shout in favor of running through hand signs.

"Lightning Release: Black Panther."

The static dark energy swirled, a roar filling the ears and drowning out any noise. Lighting surged forward, the distinct shape of a cat leaping towards its prey. Madara flash stepped away- _at me- _and I parried him with a kunai.

He stepped back, landing lithely. I idly twirled the kunai in hand, giving me something to do with my hands as I waited for his next move. His hands ran through signs in the blink of an eye and suddenly a wave of dark chakra was heading towards me. I leapt up, my own jutsu coming from my lips along with another.

Multiple lightning panthers appeared, flying down upon Madara. He ran, throwing kunai at those that dared to get too close, dispelling the clone technique on the jutsu. I teleported behind him, the crackling of lightning between my fingers shoving its way into his back.

He flew into ground. The crater was masked by dust for the moment, until that unmistakable red eye gleamed through the darkness. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I crossed my hands, heaving my chakra as high as it could go.

Just before I blacked, I caught a flash of white, before all was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

"She's not Konoha."

"She saved Sakura-chan!"

"Shut up. It doesn't matter."

"We're allies. We mean no harm. _Please._"

"I'm not Hokage yet, Homura, so I may do as I please."

"…as long as the village's interests are in mind."

"Trust me. They are."

.

.

.

.

.

Recovery was sweet. It didn't last very long and I got a surprising amount of visitors during my stay all because I'd saved the little pink head. The rookies all seemed to warm up to me and the village as well. Naruto had apparently dragged Tsunade to the hospital to get the Hokage and I healed as soon as possible. The council wasn't pleased but not unhappy either. Konoha had better relations with Amegakure.

Well, Oniisan was immensely grateful. I was out for an entire month and he had to wait till Tsunade actually shows up to visit. Poor Konan-nee was stressed out as it was and Nagato was horribly guilty. I just waved it off. As long as Kakashi ran the orange mask off, it was fine.

At least, for me. The Hokage…even a master like Tsunade couldn't save him in the end. She ended up being inaugurated as the next Kage, shaking hands with Oniisan as the only village Konoha was officially allies with (because at the moment, everyone was acquaintances with knifes to their throats).

I started training Sasuke as soon as I got out. Itachi observed as did Nagato (though I think it was personal reasons). Naruto was hauled away by Sensei and Sakura had convinced Kakashi to train her until I was done with his prized pupil. The estimated time team 7 would reunite…

Three years.

Nagato is _not _happy. I was starting to think it was ironic, how he preached that vengeance was bad, yet I could see that fiery anger behind his eyes if Madara was even mentioned around him. It'd only gotten worse after my attack and Naruto leaving to get stronger. It wasn't just him either. All the other biju containers were being forced into training with top level shinobi, even if some _are _high level shinobi, their villages are starting to practically fore feed them knowledge.

Sasori had gotten the word out about Madara just fine. Kakuzu's convincing had done much well than what Madara had hoped I'd do. Even if the world was on the brink of war, they knew the gravity of the madman's plot and how easy it would be to steal away biju holders if he could.

"Sensei," An irritable voice from behind me, "Can we start?"

I smiled at the Uchiha, "Ah. But first thing first…"

I pulled out a scroll, wrapped tightly with a low grade seal, "Break this, please."

He raised an eyebrow, taking the scroll, glancing up at me as if to say 'really?'. For good measure, I added, "I bet you can't."

His hand flew down to slice the scroll in half, kunai glinting. The parchment clattered to the ground, completely scratch free. He gawked at it, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he picked it up.

"You have to unseal it first." I advised, "Or there's no way you can get inside."

He nodded, all doubt before gone and replaced with annoyance as he murmured something about not saying that from the beginning. He paused though when his hands formed the universal sign for release. "…sensei."

"Yes?"

"What's in the scroll?"

"Water."

His shoulders slumped, "And I have to open this-"

"Without getting the papers inside wet." I grinned, "Good luck."

He cursed.

.

.

.

.

.

Days became months, months became years. I rarely visited Amegakure except to visit on the 20th every month. Konan-nee's baby was a bubbly little boy with Oniisan's (and mine) vibrant orange hair. Nagato, being the designated diplomat besides me, was my only visitor. Of course, Itachi slipped by as his guard every once in a while, but he had his own duties to attend to in Ame as well.

Naruto returned, safe and well. Sakura had trained not only under Kakashi, but Kurenai and Tsunade themselves. I ended up not having to hand Sasuke back over to his sensei, getting the permission from the Hatake himself to teach the Uchiha all I know about Lightning Release.

I watched team 7 from the trees, where Tsunade and her assistant were, alongside sensei. The three cute little teenagers were fighting their old man. They were doing pretty good too. Naruto's mass shadow clones and weapon specialization, Sakura's genjutsu's and immense strength, and Sasuke's powerful electric and fire attacks.

Oh, and his Chakra Mark. Let's not forget about that.

"Oh." I heard sensei hum below me once my students chakra _soared- _"He actually managed to do it. I always thought it was impossible without excellent chakra control and sharp sensory."

I chuckled, "Sensei, you forget who was teaching him."

"Right." I could practically see him smirking, "But I wonder what else you taught the brat…"

I wouldn't be sharing with anyone that Itachi had secretly schooled Sasuke in his Sharingan. It was something that the two Uchiha's had kept carefully silent. Sasuke would not use his Sharingan abilities unless under extreme measures because, who else could have taught him the secrets behind his clan powers without being suspicious? No, he'd act like his knowledge hadn't improved much with it.

Well, I thought that. When his red eyes sprung to life and Sakura formed her hands into a _very _powerful genjutsu, I watched in amusement as their sensei collapsed. Naruto was holding the bells triumphantly while their sensei drooled something about Icha Icha.

So much for secret techniques.

"Alright," Tsunade began, having made a bet beforehand of whose student was the best, "Pay up, fools."

Her assistant paled, obviously penniless at the moment. Sensei snorted, unconvinced, and I swung under the branch to come eye level with them but upside down.

"I vote Naruto." I grinned, "He's the only one who didn't reveal his secret here."

Sensei blinked, "Ah. That's right. I noticed the Uchiha's eyes and Kurenai's favorite genjutsu's. Naruto didn't even think about using the Rasengan."

Tsunade huffed, obviously put off with losing, "He already had that jutsu."

"But," I raised a finger, "He's improved it into a better form, hasn't he, sensei?"

"It's scary how sharp you are."

"Pay up, fools!" I laughed, repeating Tsunade's lines. The busty blonde rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think I doubted my own student?" Sensei grumbled, leaning against my tree.

"Sensei, even _Nagato _doubted Naruto." Only a little and it was more so worry than anything else.

"…right."

"Brat." The Hokage huffed.

I smiled, waving when team 7 approached us with their sensei leaning heavily on Naruto. The ninja glared halfhearted at us, "What have you done with my students? Their monsters."

"Good." Tsunade crossed her arms, "Because the mission I have for your team is way above little genin level."

.

.

.

.

.

Yamato was nice.

Well, he was Kakashi's old apprentice, so I didn't expect any less of the easy going anbu. Another boy was with them, Sai I think they called him, and team 7 was being assigned a mission with the two.

Find traces of Madara.

The hunt had finally begun.

"I'm home." I called, flattening out my wet hair as the door closed behind me. Silence greeted me through the halls of the Amekage tower. I assumed the anbu unit was on missions and Oniisan was too busy to mind.

"Welcome back, Yamiko."

I smiled, turning to my favorite red head, "Nagato! It's great to be back. I haven't seen anyone in forever. How is it here?"

"It's been…a little rough," He smiled softly yet tiredly, "Strange phenomenon's have been going on and Yahiko is at his wits end."

I tilted my head, "Strange events…?"

"Villagers are starting to disappear in the most peculiar way…"

I straightened, a niggling voice in my head screaming with anger at the mere thought of someone kidnapping from _our _village. "How so?"

He frowned, "You just got back, I shouldn't burden you with-"

"Nagato, this is Amegakure. Our home. You know you need my sensor abilities to track this phantom down."

He hesitated before nodding, "Right. It's only in the east district-"Basically, the poor people-"and most of them have been from our homeless shelters. But, it's recently escalated to a whole new level…"

"What happened?"

"Whoever they are…they began to take orphans."

I felt my heart rate pick up. The thought of those children- _us- _in the hands of whoever the hell it may be, not only sent chills down my spine but gave me a burst of unexpected rage. I calmly exhaled.

"Tell Oniisan I'll be back in fifteen minutes." I murmured, "I've got some investigating to do."

I must have had a scary expression on my face, for Nagato didn't protest at all.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?"

Fifteen minutes was all it took.

"You heard me."

The culprit.

"It's not human."

My brother fell back into his chair with a sigh, rubbing his face in exasperation, "How so?"

"…it's like two different chakra signatures in one person. Yin and yang. This person, assuming to be a man by his levels of chakra, has both natural and dark chakra in him. Almost like…"

"He's split in two." Konan-nee murmured. Her baby was currently being nursed in the room over. Oniisan thought it safer to have him nearby so he can better keep in contact with Konan-nee.

Nagato stared worriedly at Oniisan, "Do you think this person has a relation to Madara?"

"It's likely." Oniisan leaned on his elbows, "But we can't be sure. You say Tsunade sent team 7 to investigate?"

"Yup." I glanced out the rain stained window, "To be blunt, they won't survive against a foe like that."

Konan-nee elbowed me in the ribs. I gave a strained smile, watching Nagato stare down at the floorboards, "Sorry, sorry."

"Imouto, your mouth…"

"I said I was sorry."

"Anyways," Konan-nee placed a hand on my shoulder, "We need to make a move. He's been slinking around for too long."

I frowned. I remember putting a chakra barrier up for her child. They were that worried about Madara using him like he did the Kyuubi. Well, she was terrified. Oniisan had firmly said he'd _eliminate _the Uchiha from existence if he so much as _looked _at his son.

"Mobilize team Ame?" Nagato suggested, an eager glint in his eyes.

Oniisan sighed, "With times like these, I don't think I can go out for a while without drowning in paperwork. Konan…"

"He needs me." She whispered.

A metaphorical light bulb popped above my head, "Oh! I'll take care of it!"

They stared at me. "You?" Oniisan echoed quietly, then more hesitantly, "Alone?"

"I can find him. You know I can." I nodded sagely, "You can make this a mission, too, so no one will get suspicious. Once I find him, I'll call for team 7 and we can have the madman dead or alive, depending on things." To add effect, I smiled confidently, "Last time was just a fluke. I won't make eye contact this time."

He considered. My hope rose.

Nagato stepped forward, "I'll go."

"Alright."

Damn it.

.

.

.

.

.

We arrived just in time.

"Nagato-nii!" Naruto exclaimed. My companion stood stiffly yet imposingly in front of his cousins wounded team. Sasuke was helping Sai up and Yamato was unconscious while Sakura healed their worn sensei.

It stood before us.

"Another insect comes." The white side murmured.

"We'll kill them like the others." The black one replied placidly.

I whistled.

This guy was crazier than Madara. He was like a half plant and peace symbol mix. It reminded me of something abstract you'd see in a painting. Unrealistic, yet right before your eyes…

"This madness ends." Nagato raised his hand up, his chakra spiking. I leapt back, watching as the plant man was tossed aside like a rag doll. He didn't _land, _but sunk into the ground as if it was water. But Nagato was quick, flash stepping after his chakra that literally _glided _underground. When he reappeared, my friend was there, clapping his hands together.

It was like a game of ping pong, with Nagato taking out his pent up frustrations on an enemy that couldn't outrun him but didn't take much damage per hit. It still was a no brainer. Nagato would win. I turned to team 7 with a raised eyebrow.

"Long time no see," I waved, "How are things?"

My eyes connected with my students, finding his black orbs _drowning. _My eyes snapped to Naruto who lowered his head and clenched his fists.

"That…thing…" he seethed, "He…"

Sasuke breathed, "Itachi is…"

Immediately, I stretched my sensing outwards. I searched, searched and-

No Itachi.

I placed a wordless hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He was tense, his breathing unsteady as if he was choking up. Sai said nothing, but his eyes wandered from person to person. I felt my thoughts go to my own brother and exhaled. What would I do if he had-?

Revenge.

Right. Almost forgot who my student was for a moment there.

"We'll get him." I promised quietly, gently putting unruly hair, "You can hide behind me and cry your heart out if you'd like."

He gave no outward reaction. "I'll…be fine."

"What makes you think I believe that?" I glanced back at the fight when an explosion rung through the nearby woods. Sakura was buzzing between members, having woken up Yamato and was now forcefully healing Naruto. "Don't think for a moment you suffer alone, Sasuke. Your brother loved you. He'd give away his life ten times over if it meant saving you."

He ducked his head, not saying a word. Sai's eyes were trained on me. I mouthed 'take care of him' before stepping forward.

"What is he?" I asked Kakashi, who was leaning exhaustedly against a tree. His lone eye stared wearily at me.

"He calls himself Zetsu. I'm not sure _what _or _who _he is, but I know he's a spy for Madara. This technique he's using only confirms that."

Another explosion. This one rocked the ground. I hummed, "It won't last long against Nagato's power."

"I can see that." He said dryly. I wondered if he was referring to his Sharingan or just the obvious.

"Sensei, what now?" Sakura asked, having finished up with Sai.

"We go kick that guys ass, of course!" Naruto growled, impatient. His arms were crossed and he was shifting tension from one leg to another. Yamato groaned from beside him.

"Easy, Naruto," The anbu said, "The Ame ninja can handle this."

"Right." I smirked, "Our job is to find Madara before he finds us."

Naruto's head snapped to me, "All of us?"

I nodded. Kakashi walked forward, any exhaustion before easily covered up, "I've got soldier pills, just enough for all of us. We'll rest a few more moments before heading out."

"I'm going to scout ahead." I turned to Sakura who had the most chakra on hand, "Wanna come?"

She readily agreed. We set off through the woods, skipping around likely battle grounds and using what tracking abilities we had. Sakura has become rather good at it, through Sasori's and Kisame subtle teachings. She wasn't an expert, like the Inuzuka, but that didn't mean she couldn't smell the fire coming at us.

"Yamiko-sensei! Duck!"

I grabbed her arm, flash stepping to the side. The flames licked the ground we were previously at, but the faint green hue to the fire sent me on guard. Usually if any sort of natural thing, fire or lightning, is a different color there is a 99% chance it was a jutsu.

"Sakura. We meet again."

"Kabuto!"

…huh. What a strange man.

The only normal thing about his was his glasses, but even those were cracked, adding to his psychotic appearance. His silver hair was hidden under a purple hood, his skin ashen and pale and _peeling. _Like a snake skin.

_Like Orochimaru._

"Sakura." I started, "Who is this guy?"

"He participated in the Chunin Exams three years ago-"During the invasion-"He was Orochimaru's henchman."

"You know," I murmured, turning to the man, "He's dead, right?"

He pushed his glasses up (though the effect was failed due to his overgrow talons) with a large smirk, "I'm aware. In fact, I even helped in the process."

"Did you now?" It was unconvincing.

"I slipped him a small paralytic. He stood no match against the Rinnegan. Even Zetsu will soon fall before his might." He chuckled, one of these evil forked tongue smiles on his face, "But Madara-sama has something _special _planned for the lot of you."

"Bastard!" Sakura snapped in a very Naruto-ish way. "Where is that man hiding?!"

"Hm, I can't seem to recall." Kabuto feigned innocence, "You might just have to force it out of me."

She threateningly pulled on her glove, "With pleasure."

"I'm going ahead." I whispered to her as she passed, "Be careful."

"…don't worry, sensei. I've got this."

I smirked.

With a look like that on her face, there was absolutely no way I could say otherwise.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nagato!"

I swung my fist forward, the crackle of dark lightning swirling in my hand. Madara easily evaded, stepping back out of a safer range. Nagato groaned from on the ground, cradling his head. I glanced at him and at Naruto, who knelt beside his cousin.

"What happened?" I asked calmly.

"That bastard used one of his eye tricks on Nagato-nii." Naruto growled, glaring over where Madara stood, "He…wants to use the Kyuubi…!"

"I know." I said, "But now is not the time to lose your head. Now is time for thinking, and for you, you need to be doing a bunch right now."

He started, "What do you mean?"

I pursed my lips, "Sensei taught you a bunch over these three years, right? Have you managed to tame the Kyuubi?"

"His names Kurama."

Guess he did. "…we're going to need Kurama-san's help, then." I sighed, "Do you think you can…" How do I ask this? 'Can you steal your demons power and beat the shit out of this guy for me?'.

Naruto understood, cracking his knuckles, "Got it."

Madara's red eye swirled, "I'll give you one last chance to surrender yourself, or more of your friends will fall."

"I don't know if you noticed or not," Naruto said, "But my friends are pretty strong."

"Heh." He sounded amused, "So was the one on the ground."

Naruto _exploded _into red, angry, torrential chakra. A roar filled my ears and I gripped Nagato, leaping back to safety. I watched Naruto stand there, arms crossed, orange swirling chakra incasing him and nine tales waving furiously above his hand.

Madara hesitated.

In a flash like his father, Naruto punched him in the gut. The chakra in his fist swirled and a brief blast of what was only of the Rasengan's power sent Madara flying. Naruto went right after him. Keeping an eye on the fight, I spread out my senses. I tensed, feeling more chakra signatures closing on our location. The others were fighting that Zetsu and Sakura seemed to be faring well against Kabuto. These newcomers…

I recognized their chakra and had to stop my grin from splitting my cheeks.

Help had arrived.

.

.

.

.

.

After a tragic backstory, everything was done. It was almost too easy to believe, but at the same time, it was a great relief. Madara never existed (for the most part, but I was hardly paying attention to details), instead a man named Obito did. The help that had arrived was in the form of other demon container squadrons. All nine took him on, and he died delivering a pretty depressing speech, talking mostly to Kakashi.

In the end…the end…well, it's hard to say the end without choking up.

Itachi is dead. All the teams returned to their villages as heroes. Zetsu, Kabuto, and Madara were announced dead. Injuries were healed by Sakura and short congratulations were shared. My student reluctantly, with a heavy heart, followed his friends away. We bid farewell, and were on our way.

Nagato…though…

"You helped." I insisted.

"I was in the way."

"…you should have seen Naruto." I murmured, "He was so proud to see you fighting for him. He looked so happy too."

"Yamiko." He sounded exasperated, "You of all people should know what I feel like."

I stopped.

He did too, whipping around with a frantic expression, "Ah- I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"It's alright." I smiled, "You're unhappy because you feel like you didn't help. You beat down Zetsu pretty well."

He drooped, "But-"

"No buts, mister. Now, we should head back before sundown."

"…thank you, Yamiko. You never had to, but you helped out."

I thought back to the beginning and smiled.

"Well, you only live life once, right?"

He offered a slight turn upwards of the lips, "Right."

We ran.

.

.

.

.

.

In the end. What end? There is no end.

Did you know Yahiko and Konan had three kids? Did you know Nagato and I became a couple? That team 7 became a legend amongst Konoha? That Tsunade eventually passed the crown down to our favorite blonde? That the shinobi nations have never known peace like now? That this was all nothing but a bunch of fictional ideas stuffed into a television show? That all I knew was this was something _unreal _and next to nothing about what happens? Did you know the _true _story line?

Did you know that I changed all that?

No. You don't.

"Imouto," Oniisan smiled up at the clouds, "remember when we were kids?"

How could I forget?

"Well, I remember this one time we used to talk about reincarnation a lot. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I take back what I said." He turned to stare out at our beautiful village, his family, his friends- "I don't want to be reborn. I want to die peacefully in my grave, right next to my wife and my sister."

I remained silent.

"I…believe that life isn't just handed to you. You have to earn the goodness. I think that's what we did. We earned the good life."

I smiled softly, "The good life, huh?"

"The best."

As I watched the sun appear, I couldn't agree more.

.

.

.

.

.

_The grass is always greener on the other side._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

***Yami means Dark. Honorifics gone cray cray in this, sorry. You would not believe the research i had to do. Never again. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Word count: 15,919**

**Pages:55**

**Motivation: Dead.**

**Review****, but please be gentle!**


End file.
